My hair my not be red but really I am a Uzumaki
by Iamafan123
Summary: The Uzumaki clan fell all but forgotten. As all the clan members are scattered across the world. Soon they will unite under one banner thanks to one Uzumaki but this Uzumaki doesn't have red hair... he is a BLONDE.
1. My Name is Uzumaki Naruto

Before you read this. Kushina is not the Second host of the Kyuubi its Naruto. This makes more sense in my opinion.

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold is a bijuu, demon or god talking..._**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>My Name is Uzumaki Naruto!<p>

After the Destruction of the Uzumaki clan

A red haired old man can be seen on the floor having a whirlpool insignia on his chest. Beside him lay thousand of bodies as you can see numbers of Rock and cloud ninja's and countless of bodies all carrying the same insignia as the old man dead. It can be seen as an overpowering force where one clan faced the wrath of two of the greatest nations and yet they stood strong.

As a crows fly down to feast on the dead men's flesh the old man can be seen looking at the sky, surprisingly he is smiled a bright smile like he just saw heaven.

"As I close my eyes today, I know from the way we fought we will rise again" spoke the man so confidently.

"This Kuni may sink but this is whirlpool, we Uzumaki will cause whirlpools in the heart of others. Our clan will rise again and cause havoc like a maelstrom yes a maelstrom...yes Naruto." Said the Man as his eyes closed. That man was the head of the Uzumaki clan. He and his clan died alone with no one around to help them even their allies Konoha never stood by their side. Yet you know Karma is a bitch and it has a child. The Destined child.

11 years after the Kyuubi attack

In the heavy rain within the rain village, right in the mountain range you can see 2 figures standing against one another. One is a man as he is clearly taller than the one opposite him whereas the other is a child. That man can be identified as Hanzo the salamander as you can identify him with the breathing mask he is always wearing. The one that is standing in front of him is a blond child wearing an anbu set of clothes the boy's face however has three whisker marks in both of his cheeks that boy is "Naruto Uzumaki".

"It would seem you passed the exam boy. I was right about you living up to my expectations" sighs Hanzo as he carries on "Alas I will start teaching you boy just like I promised". Said Hanzo looking at the boy with an intense stare as his golden eyes glow with vigour expecting him to respond and respond he did.

"People can trust in me and I will help them but I don't expect for them to help me" said Naruto maturely as his cold blue eyes look at Hanzo unflinching.

"Ohhhh and why is that boy" Said Hanzo impressed

"Because I promised myself that I won't rely on others but my own strength as it got me through more than anyone could" Said Naruto to Hanzo who without warning laughed outright.

"Where did you come from? All I saw was a little boy in a room of strong men applying for the exam to be my student. You and I boy are alike more than you know" Said Hanzo as he held his head high.

"Tomorrow at noon we will commence your training. Beware because I will attempt to kill you boy!" Said Hanzo.

"My name isn't boy its Uzumaki Naruto believe it" said Naruto with eyes so bright to Hanzo who smiled

"I will remember your name when you kill me" Said Hanzo. Who walked then shunshined off to his tower as Naruto is left alone in the clearing? He then looks down at his hands from the normal eye there is nothing on his hand but from his point of view he can see that his hands is full of blood even though the rain is heavy it does clean the blood off.

"No matter what I do or where I go, my name will be remembered than anyone of you. Just you wait I won't feel helpless and alone anymore. Just like how I was in Konoha. If I am a monster than I will be as strong as one." Said Naruto who ran off, towards his next destination.

5 years later (normal timeline of the story commencing now)

A sixteen year old by boy who is wearing a straw hat can be seen sleeping in an arena full of chairs the boy is wearing a blue jacket which looks opened up showing a white T-shirt and he also has blue anbu pants and black boots. As he sleeps he can hear a voice of the man who taught him nothing but brought the best in him. _"Boy I won't teach you any skills like any pathetic teachers do. I however will bring in you something that cannot be taught something you always had and will hone it."_

"_What is it" Said Naruto as Hanzo responded with a crazy smile _

"_That boy is survival and Killer instinct. Bringing in, the ninja skills will be up to you boy_".

"OI WAKE UP" Naruto's eyes open wide as he gets up straight away and then turns around. He sees a black haired woman with red eyes having bandage like clothing, this raises eyebrows from Naruto's head. The woman notices and assumes he is thinking something perverted as she was about to act in order to punish him Naruto responds "you wear bandage clothing? Is it the latest fashion or something" Naruto says dully as he stretches out from his slumber. The woman sweat drops as she is too shocked to respond then a man with a cigar packet in his hand enters the scene and looks at Kurenai and Naruto.

He notices something the man is sitting in his seat "Brat you are sitting in my seat" said Asuma as he notices that Naruto is ignoring him. Not to be upstaged by is crush he decides to try a more physical approach he grabs Naruto's shoulders.

"Do I have to say it again boy" Said Asuma who looks at Naruto who surprisingly is long asleep as Asuma and Kurenai sweat drop at that scene. "_Wasn't he awake a just now"_ thinks Kurenai who is dumbfounded.

The crowd then start cheering loudly as this wakes Naruto right up by which he looks at Asuma holding his shoulders "ummmm I don't think your my type" said Naruto innocently as this make Kurenai laugh loudly which Asuma fumes at.

"Let it go Asuma, go with the genins and Gai he was here before you" said Kurenai who looks at Asuma sternly yet you can see she is trying not to laugh again.

"But...tch" Said Asuma who stopped at what he was trying to say knowing he will look like a child. So he pulls out a cigar, glares at Naruto and then walks away.

Kurenai sighs as she looks at Naruto "sorry he is always so energetic when he is around me" said Kurenai to Naruto who looks at the scene where Asuma was at then at Kurenai as he seizes her up and down and responds "yes I can see that very well" in a sultry voice by which Kurenai blushes at and surprisingly does not hit him for being a pervert.

"It seems the exam is about to begin" said Naruto in a calm voice changing the subject as Kurenai notices the change in the atmosphere and she too joins in.

""How come there are 4 Kages" said Naruto to Kurenai as he looks at the seats of the kages in the pedestal eyes narrowing at the red and wihite clothed Kage in the middle.

"Well the world changed, as Mist finished the bloodline war and recovered earlier to what people expected. Whereas Kumo is now showing their strength due to years of isolation and Suna and Konoha are establishing their partnership agreement further."

"I see" said Naruto as he closing his eyes approvingly.

**In the Kage stands **

A woman can be seen with ankle length auburn hair tied into at the back, and a top knot tied with a dark blue band. She had four bangs accentuating her facial structure, two of them long enough to cross themselves over her chest, while the shorter ones covered her right eye, while her single left eye had a light green hue. She wore a long sleeve dark blue dress that fell just below her knees, with standard kunoichi shorts underneath. She also wore high-heeled sandals. Her breasts were large and shapely, and her form was slender and sexy as she is wearing the white and light greenish colour hat symbolising that she is the Mizukage she is Mei Terumi the Godaime.

Next to her is a light blue haired boy with thick rimmed glasses, and carried a fish-shaped bandaged object on his back. He wore a long sleeved blue striped shirt and camouflage pants, and sewn into the front of his clothing was a headband for Kirigakure he is chojuro.

On the left of Mei is a middle aged man with an eye-patch over his right eye, and a talisman with the kanji for 'to hear' in each ear. He wore a striped shirt with the same patterned pants underneath a green robe, his hair was bluish in colour he is Aoi.

On the other seat there is a huge muscled man with fists that can crush a man's skull his name is Yotsuki A, the Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure as he wears the yellow and white clothes and hat to show for it. Next to him are his two Jinchuuriki's (human sacrifice) Killer Bee and Yugito Nii.

Next to the man is the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Next to him are Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze (Surprise right don't worry will explain).

Next to the old man is the covered up Kazekage.

"Shall we commence with the Chuunin exam" Said Hiruzen but was interrupted by the Mizukage

"but before we begin I have something to say" said as Mei pondered for a second and then pointed at Kushina "you! with the red hair are you an Uzumaki" said Mei at Kushina surprising the whole group except Konoha

"Yes what's it to you" Said Kushina quietly in tone Mei didn't like as she narrows her eyes at this A interrupts with his usual headfirst questions he is known for.

"Are you one of the Uzumaki's that came from the ashes thanks to Uzumaki Naruto" said A as Sarutobi narrows his eye's at A in suspicion as Minato and Kushina look sad.

Uzumaki Naruto why did his name come up in the conversation? That is because Naruto's name made a huge impact in the world. As he was the catalyst in the mist rebellion and a hero, was the man who defeated Hanzo and also was a man loved in all of Nami no Kuni due him taking over Gato Shipping and giving prosperity back to wave. Thanks to him being an Uzumaki other Uzumaki 's started to rise up looking up to him as a figure of hope and sought out for him to lead the new Uzumaki clan as suddenly Naruto's just disappeared

"No I was in Konoha before that" said Kushina as Mei eye's narrowed dangerously slowly speaking in a venom like voice "why aren't you with your clan seeking him out surely he is the prophesied heir the Uzumaki's claim they were waiting for" Said Mei dangerously trying to control her anger. Kushina looks down sadly but was about to respond

"We are also looking for him as we are using our resources as we speak" said Minato truthfully as he looked and still looking for Naruto (through Jiraiya) but came with no result.

"Ah you all are looking for Naruto-Kun. Indeed he is a famous figure as a prodigal Uzumaki that none has ever seen since the past clan leader. But even though any of you find him what makes you think he will join Konoha." Said Kazekage as both Minato and Kushina glare at him A agrees with him though.

"Yes truthfully the only village he will join when he is found is the Mist village" Said A as Mei smirks triumphantly by which Kushina glares at her for it.

"Yo bro Uzumaki is a bird that flies high in the sky he is...Killer Bee was about to carry on but was stopped by Yugito who hit is head "shut up your annoying".

Not liking what he sees Aoi says "in my days we used to respect our elders as the elders were the ones to sort out the engagements in our lives" said Aoi before he feels killer intent next to him

Mei looks at Aoi smiling in anger as she says "Aoi shut up...or I will kill you" Aoi looks at her flabbergasted as he doesn't know what he done wrong. Chojuro looks at the two and laughs lightly trying to sooth the tense atmosphere.

"Anyway we will speak after the exam is over as we can't let the people waiting" Said Hiruzen who wanted to change the topic much to Mei's ire.

"I agree" said Minato as Sarutobi rises from his seat and starts with his speech to being the chuunin exams.

**Down at the arena **

"Would Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji come foward please" said Genma the new instructor of the exam,

The entire arena became silent as the two contestants stared each other down, almost as if they could feel the tension that was beginning to rise. The two contestants glared at each other waiting who is going to strike first.

"You should give up," Neji advised as he confidently knew he was going to win but was acting to be lenient to give his bowled haircut genin teammate a way out and save himself from the disgrace of losing. "You will not win here today, you never beat me ever before; it is your fate to lose here."

Lee had his head which looked like he was in turmoil "My fate?"

"Yes, that is right. Neji said, arrogantly, "People are only as talented as fate allows them. A person's abilities are determined the moment they are born." Lee had his head further down

Gai looked at him sympathetically "_Lee? Come show him what you got show him your Nindou"_

"Looks like the hyuuga's gonna kick his ass right samui" said Omoi looking at his big breasted teammate and soon to be opponent. Samui just looked on intently. Before an idiot spoke up deciding to say what he thinks.

"OI BRUCE LEE KICK THAT FAIRY'S ASS." Screamed Naruto much to Kurenai's shock and the crowds shock. Neji however didn't look amused as his eye was twitching while he then looked at Naruto in anger. then Naruto's sixth sense went on full alert "_my prankster sense is tingling"_ thought Naruto in what can be seen as a cruel smile.

"10000 yen against the fairy for Bruce lee to win" Screamed Naruto to the crowd

"His name is not Bruce lee its Rock lee, anyway where did you get the name from" Said Kurenai clearly annoyed as she can be seen twitching in irritation.

"Ehehehehe what a funny man" giggled Mei as she looked at the straw-hat figure

"Hey Killer bee what do think that loudmouth is doing" said Yugito to her fellow Jinchuuriki's as she turned around to face him but he was nowhere to be found.

_"What the, where he go"_ thought Yugito

"YO straw-hat show me what you got, I vote for the fairy" Said Bee in which again Neji fumed in anger.

"Alright the big guy's in who else? Come on people I don't have all day COME ON!" screamed Naruto who started clapping to show his frustration. Soon everyone joined in much to Kurenai's dismay as she thought why she didn't move somewhere else.

Minato and Kushina can be seen as they were clearly annoyed but yet amused at the same time, Kushina was about to go to them but Sarutobi stopped her

"Don't worry there is Anbu everywhere so if he causes a ruckus he will be escorted out" said Sarutobi as he had a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at the straw-hat youth.

"Let's just begin the exams and end this fiasco" said the Yondaime Kazekage much to A's and Mei's disappointment as Mei kindly asked chojuro to bet in her favour. Sarutobi gave the signal to Genma to begin in which he nodded in approval.

"BEGIN" shouted Genma

"Konaha Senpuu" (Leaf whirlwind) screamed Lee sending a whirling kick to his teammate. Neji blocked it with his right arm and went straight for the kill. "Juunken" as he send a palm at Lee chest as that was about to look like it landed a hit lee's image faded. As there was at least five lee's now.

_"What clones thought he can't use jutsu's"_ thought Neji as everyone thought the same expect Gai and another person.

"Afterimage" Said Naruto silently thinking no one heard him but Bee did due to his super senses thanks to being a host of a bijuu. He took note on what Naruto said and decide to watch him this was agreed by his Biju.

"**Watch him Bee" **Said the Hachibi Bee agreed as he nodded "Chill Hachi I got this " responded Killer Bee. as the otherside of the arena there was a discussion on the same subject.

"What! I thought Lee can't use chakra" screeched Sakura much to everyone's dismay however Tenten nodded in agreement and looked at her sensei for support.

"Afterimage" Said Gai as everyone looked confused in what he said Gai sighs as he didn't want to teach these kids but he had to.

"Afterimage is a technique that relies on speed which creates an image of yourself after you use it. In the end making you look like there is two of you." Said Gai in which everyone nodded in understanding.

**Back to the fight **

Neji grits his teeth in frustration as he blocked one of lee's supposedly clones punches, only to be forced to jump back as another clone came in with another senpuu his left. Three of them charged in from the front in an arrow formation, while the other two came in from either side and all threw all the kunais they had in their disposal.

Neji was forced to bring is trump card as he could not dodge all of these at once. Neji began to pour chakra through his tenketsu points, forcing more and more chakra out of his body before he began to spin. "Hakkuesho: Kaiten!" he yelled out as a light blue in a spinning formation of chakra was formed around him, blocking all of the kunai and making them harmlessly bounce off the blue spherical shield.

Hanabi gasped as she looked up at her father, "Tou-sama that's…"

"Yes," Hiashi said with a slight nod. "The Kaiten, a technique of the main branch family."

_"For Neji to have learned something like this on his own. Such talent is wasted in the branch family"._

Lee smirked in triumph much to Neji's ire "You may think you've won due to me showing my secret weapon, but I assure you it was only luck," Neji said to lee with anger evident in his eyes. "Fate has already declared me the winner of this match, and no matter what you do, you cannot hope to defy it."

"LEE" screamed Gai as he gave the thumbs up to his disciple "DO IT"

"OHHHHH ANOTHER BRUCE LEE IS HE THE REAL BRUCE LEE OR IS IT THE KID MAN I AM SO CONFUSED" Guess who said that

"His name is GAI LEARN HIS NAME" screamed Kurenai as this made crowd look at her because it's rare that the ice queen loses her composure. This made Kurenai's friend Anko smile (Nai-chan is never like this around a guy a thorough check up is in order)

"YOSHHHH HAI GAI SENSEI" screamed lee suddenly getting his usual vibrant self back. Lee then went in to his gate opening pose and started opening all 5 gates as chakra started coming out of him as this stunned the kages.

"What is this surge of energy" said Mei astonished that a Genin who is considered a failure do such a thing

"This what Konoha can do" Said Hiruzen arrogantly as Minato nodded much to everyone's' irritation.

_"Your arrogance will be your downfall Konoha. Funny really as you waste all your resource looking for Naruto. If you were as strong as you think you are you won't be searching for him." _thought Mei as she suddenly blushed as she thought of Naruto back in the rebellion war. His Golden shiny hair and Beautiful sky blue eyes as none had the same features as he had has, the fourth hokage has dark yellow hair and normal blue eyes not as bright as Naruto though. _Naruto-Kun_

_"Tch Sensei you will fall today"_ thought Orochimaru in the disguise of the Kazekage.

_"What arrogance"_ thought the Kumo gang as Kushina started to frown.

_"So thats the so called 8 gates" _thought Naruto looking fascinated as Bee is looking at him in the corner of his eyes suspiciously.

When the gates was unleashed the fight was rather one-sided as Lee went all over the place and bested Neji in the end.

"Shousha Rock Lee" Said Genma Raising Lee's hand Lee then ran towards the unconscious form of Neji and help him be escorted to the hospital. The crowd started clapping as no one was clapping more so than one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ahhhh pay up suckers eheheheh" said Naruto greedily as he pocketed so much money that he slyly used a storage seal to put them all in.

"Here you go Mr straw-hat yo won fair and square" said Killer bee as he paid Naruto. Naruto had a new job today that's being a loan shark.

"Oi harry Potter pay up" said Naruto to Chojuro who started blushing in embarrassment much to Naruto's ire as he doesn't like waiting especially when money is involved can you believe how much ramen he can get with that.

"Sorry umm...the Mizukage ummm" stuttered Chojuro as when he looked at Naruto he made a mistake, he looked at Naruto's eyes. Naruto had an eye of a predator looking to eat the poor boy up.

"ARGH" screamed Chojuro in fear as he wished to get away and prayed that this beast is to be slain. He was saved by his beautiful mistress as she shunshined right in the middle of the two.

"Excuse me cutie pie but I also betted against this so called fairy" said Mei as she eyed the man in front of her. _Poor Neji his name is fairy now_ thought Kurenai as she looked at Naruto who started to walk right up to Mei.

"argh! is that so" said Naruto delinquently as he looked at Mei right in the eye as Mei couldn't see Naruto, she slowly used her hand to uncover the blinds a bit to look at the man in front of her properly. As no one can see him only her as they were so close to one another. When she took a peak she turned back and blushed.

"Chojuro we are going" said Mei hesitantly as Chojuro looked confused at this but followed obediently. This made Naruto smirk, Kurenai confused and Killer bee even more suspicious.

As they went back to the Kage stands with Mei back to her seat and Chojuro beside her, she looked staggered as she had a full blown blush. "_It can't be him, oh my he is here what shall I do"_ thought Mei in a deep thought as time went on the blush went even redder as she cupped he hands on her cheek flustered and shook her head side to side.

_"What's wrong with her"_ thought the others as they looked confused at the lovestuck Mizukage but ignored her as they started watching the next match. As the fight went on Shikimaru and Temari fought as Temari won with Shikimaru running out of chakra questions were raised to further delay sasuke's return but this was then dismissed as the other Kages didn't let it slide.

"I think you should teach your Shinobi about his late habit." Raikage looked at old Hokage.

"Indeed, I think your little Uchiha has a big ego to that of a king. Seems like your civilians and shinobi did a good job spoiling him." Mizukage said. As she looked at the old man with her beautiful face marred with annoyance.

While the old Hokage and Minato cursed Kakashi tardiness why the hell he let Sasuke come late.

Sasuke and Kakashi came right on time however before his fate was decided. As this allowed the fight between the Gaara and Sasuke to begin. as he then shunshined to the platform to the meet the rest.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL LETS BEGIN OUR RIVALRY" screamed Gai as Kakashi struck an eyebrow at that and looked at him in annoyance yet questionably.

"He is just hyped up that Lee beat his rival Neji" Said Asuma to answer Kakashi as he nodded but then looked at Asuma wanting to know why he is here.

"Asuma why are you here should'nt you be with Kurenai" Kakashi pointed out the obvious my to Asuma's irritation.

"Kurenai-sensie is with this funny straw-hat dude. Man he outright dissed Neji called a fairy." laughed Kiba who was with Hinata as she poked her fingers "Kiba-Kun thats not funny" said Hinata who lost to Neji in the peliminaries as she wasn't hurt to badly due to a certain someone not being there to give her the courage.

"Is that so" said Kakashi who looked at the angery looking Asuma then at Kurenai who is trying to strangle but not succeeding a unrecognizable man who has his face covered with a straw-hat. Kakashi eyes narrow at that fact as then the fight started and decided to deal with it later.

(The fight was the same as the Cannon)

"ARGHHH MY BLOOD" Screamed Gaara as Orochimaru took this signal to commence the invasion.

Feathers began to rain down in the stands that caused the people in the arena fall into a blissful sleep. If that wasn't enough another explosion sounded out within the arena. When the ninja that got out of the genjutsu's affect, they looked up to see that the Kage stand was covered in smoke. Then from the smoke hopped out the Kazekage with Sarutobi who being held by his neck while they were inside the purple barrier with Minato and Kushina ready for battle. While the Raikage and Mizukage stood outside and looking at it with their shinobi as well.

Temari and Kankuro immediately jumped down to the area in order to help Gaara to get away. They intended to flee the place with the Uchiha downright pursuit.

Surprisingly Naruto fell asleep as well as Kurenai took this opportunity to go and protect the place.

Mei took note of Naruto's sleeping form and then signalled her shinobi to go protect the feudal lords. So did A as he had no allegiance with Konoha and tried to get clients.

_**In the dome **_

As the sound four are covering all the areas of the dome while holding it up at the same time. Orochimaru can be seen holding his sensei by the neck with a kunai.

"To think you would sink so low my student" Said Hiruzen as Minato and Kushina drawn their Kunai's

"Kukukukuku sensei today you die" said Orochimaru gleefully as Minato then spoke

"Unhand him Orochimaru you are outnumbered" said Minato looking Orochimaru while holding his signature kunai

"Orochimaru Konoha won't fall you know that" said Kushina as Orochimaru looked at them as he said something that laid questions into their heads

"Kukukuku why do you fight for the village Uzumaki." Said Orochimaru who then had a gleeful look on his face a look that the group didin't like "wait does everyone know about the connection between you two and Naruto-Kun" when this came from Orochimaru's mouth it perked everyone's interest. As Kushina blood ran cold and Minato's eyes narrowed looking at Orochimaru whising he be six feet under.

"Wait stop you don't know what you're saying Orochimaru" said Hiruzen as he narrowed his eyes.

_"what does he know"_ thought both Mei and A

"OROCHIMARU STOP IT screamed Kushina as she gained her composure. Minato wanted to throw his kunai and flash but couldn't due to Sarutobi being a hostage.

"Everyone listen up the legendary Uzumaki Naruto parents are these two in front of me. These two people abandoned him in a village ready to kill him. Uzumaki Naruto suffered day in and day out not knowing why he was hated. But I do the reason why he was hated was because he was the host of the Kyuubi and the best part is it was these two that sealed it in him!

The whole arena went quite as Orochimaru took this opportunity carry on

"History entail that the Uzumaki clan were on good terms with the Kyuubi as Mito became the host of the Kyuubi in order for it to be hidden from the world. The Kyuubi attack may be mysterious but one thing is for certain all Uzumaki's value family from all else. Uzumaki Kushina the mother of the man who everyone is looking for Uzumaki Naruto also known as the "divine maelstrom" was abandoned by his mother to die...

"NOOOOOO" screamed Kushina as she then burst into tears as the one thing she feared most came true. Minato then started to comforted her as this is not working whatsoever. Voices could be heard as the people heard Konoha's secret.

"An Uzumaki abandoning another Uzumaki this is unheard of"

"She didn't just abandoned a child but the heir of the legendary clan"

"Forget that as a mother that's disgusting"

"Yeah can't believe the fourth was his father and he did that too"

As jeers could from the shinobi Mei can be seen with murderous intent as A struck the ground with such force due them being the nearest to Orochimaru and the Konoha nins he heard everything.

"I would never abandon my brother never!" A Screamed as this was followed by Mei who said "I can't believe that Uzumaki Naruto went through that maybe this is the reason why he disappeared from the new Uzumaki clan because of them." As she looked at Naruto who had his face down on the table knowing full well he is awake ."_oh Naruto"_. As Naruto then can be seen with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Here is the first chapter... <strong>review review review<strong> so that I can improve and upload quicker. The second chapter will be the confrontation and also how Naruto became who he is will be shown through a series of flashbacks but the fight between Hanzo and Naruto will be shown in much detail.

The Pairings will be a Harem.

Ps. if someone helps me with Beta's then the chapter will come alot quicker.

I have a lot of plans for this story...

Peace Iamafan123


	2. You Rock my world

Here is chapter 2 Sorry for the lateness getting my shit together got exams in a months time.

Thanks for the nice reviews...

Morcalivan7 - What you said is true as they are major good plots but I didnt rush through them. All will be explained later trust me...It will all fit in. Let me tell you a spoiler... all of them meeting Naruto has to do with Hanzo as there will be a little hint in this chapter.

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold is a bijuu, demon or god talking..._**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Rock My world<span>**

Outside of Konoha you see Konoha Ninja's defending their villages from sound, sand ninjas and huge summon snake's alike. However as we go in where the main battles takes place there is no fighting as all the shinobi whatever respected villages they are from all stopped dead on their tracks as they all are looking at one place and that is the stands where there lies the purple barrier.

"I can't believe on what I just heard" Said Kakashi as him and Gai were fighting alongside one another. Gai jumps down next to him as he also has can't believe what he heard.

"Never knew Konoha had such a secret, poor boy must of suffered I can't believe I didn't help him nor did anyone else for that matter" Said Kurenai who runs back to where Naruto was to check if he was okay. As she shunshins down Naruto is nowhere to be seen. "_Where did he go" _thought Kurenai but dismissed this as she said "That guy must of went to the shelter" and then Shunshin's off back to the battle

**At the Kage stands**

Four figures can be seen standing opposite from one of the other as Orochimaru still got his sensei in his chokehold although Sarutobi can get out of it he is not, because of what Orochimaru unleashed made him speechless and too shocked to move.

"What have you done Orochimaru" Said Sarutobi in a quite yet serious tone. Orochimaru sees the devastation he caused and is enjoying the moment "I must say this feels much better than destroying this place kukukuku." Laughs the evil Orochimaru laugh we all know as he sees the devastated form of Kushina and the angry looking Minato. A Raiton justu can be heard as it struck.

"Lightning release; Lighting ball" screamed A as summoned ball of lightning and struck it as the barrier as when it hit the barrier reformed like it had no effect.

"Stop it Raikage-san no matter what jutsu you do it won't break" said Mei as she was twitching in anger wanting so badly to go in there as well.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING MIZUKAGE" screamed A in anger as he was about to summon another technique "_this time I will try my lighting dragon technique " _Thought A. As he was about to do the necessary hand signs but someone grabbed him.

"Yo bro chill all we can do now is watch the show" Said his little brother Bee. As when he arrived so did the rest of the Cloud Ninja's.

"Raikage-Sama your orders" said Yugito proffesionally. As the Konoha Anbu looked at them with no expression.

"What are they doing here it is none of their concern" Whispered a Rat Anbu to an eagle Anbu next to him who nodded in agreement

"Silence all we have to think about first is to save Hokage-sama" interrupted the Lion Anbu as he was the captain of the group. The Anbu listened as they nodded their head to their superior. They all looked at the barrier waiting for the right moment.

_**In the Middle of the forest **_

Gaara woke up, so Temari stopped as Gaara sensed Sasuke's Chakra. Gaara quickly pushed Temari away "Get away from me" Grunted Gaara as Temari then failed to listen however but Sasuke suddenly appeared.

Sasuke appeared where Gaara and Temari was, he looked ready for a rematch "Hn... Get ready to face an Uchiha" said Sasuke arrogantly

"You are strong... Once I kill you... only then I can survive... Only then I can feel ALIVE!" Gaara said in a dangerous voice then his right body half changed to that of a monster

Sasuke stutter at this sight _"What... What the hell is he?"_ Sasuke thought, but couldn´t think further because Gaara already started attacking, as all Sasuke could do was dodge and hide behind a tree. This doesn't work however as Gaara destroyed many trees in the process

"Are you afraid of me? Uchiha Sasuke? Has your fear overtaken the hatred. Is your reason for your existence as puny as that?" screams Gaara

Sasuke remember the time, when his clan was killed and comes out of his hideout and prepared for the Chidori as he finished his hand seals, a loud screeching sound can be heard _"I am a avenger... the sole reason for my existence... is to hunt him down and destroy him!"_ thought Sasuke while his Sharingan blazed in anger, he then rushed with his Chidori in tow in order to end things quick. Gaara attack's as well with his monster hand... so their two attacks meet. Sasuke won that encounter and split Gaara´s monster hand in the process but it seems like it made no effect as there is no scream of pain but to that of enjoyment as Gaara started laughing crazily then suddenly his monster hand recover and a tail of sand grew

Sasuke and Temari seem shocked _"What the hell is he! He just changed"_ Sasuke thought "Here I come!" Gaara screamed and rushed at Sasuke

Sasuke Sharingan eyes widened _"He´s faster than before´"_Sasuke could barely dodge the attack "_Shit... dodging his attacks would be impossible if I wasn´t reading his movements I would have been dead already. That was my last Chidori."_ thought Sasuke then started doing his great Fireball Jutsu, but it made no damage at all. _"Seems like fire is useless against sand so Chidori is the only way after all"_ Sasuke thought as he remembered that in his present level, he can just use it two times in a day and if he uses a third time... the jutsu will fail... and losing all his remaining chakra, and his life in the process as Kakashi already explained to him, during his training.

"Is this all your existence means to you? You are weak! Your hatred isn´t strong enough, the power of hate is the power to kill... your hatred is weaker than mine... do you understand what that means? It means you´re weaker than me!" Gaara laughed crazily as he rushed at Sasuke to that of a predator.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yells as he uses the Chidori again and rushes against Gaara, but his Chidori fails. As the curse seal suddenly appears " _shit The curse seal again... Damn it... I can´t move" _Sasuke thought as Gaara went for the finishing blow but much to his surprise Sasuke disappeared "What?" Gaara screamed in rage

"That was close..." Shikamaru sweats as he stand beside Sasuke and Sakura who was carrying Sasuke

"What are you guys doing here... Shikamaru, Sakura?" "_This is... he must´ve of lost control... like that time... but Kakashi sensei said the mark was taken care of" _Sakura thought "Die! Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara screams and went to attack again

"_Shit I can´t move anymore... I don't have chakra left anymore thanks to the battle I had in the exam, and I doubt Sakura can do a thing"_ Shikamaru thought and but suddenly a straw –hat covered his vision as flown in the air. The hat then fell on the floor right in the middle of Gaara and Shikimaru. From behind Shikamaru, Sakura and Pakkun, you can see a blond-haired youth who is coming out of a bush as he turns around looking towards them.

"Has anybody seen my Hat" the boy said with eyes blue as the sky. That boy is none other than Uzumaki Naruto!

As Naruto looks at the situation at hand he notices what's going on "Oi nice costume you got there" Said Naruto being oblivious. Temari as she situated at the tree sweat drops at his stupidity.

Gaara looks at Naruto as all of sudden he remembered when he was very young, when his Uncle Yashamaru the younger brother of his mother. "Yashamaru" Gaara said quietly as he couldn´t believe what he saw as it seemed like Gaara´s father ordered him to kill Gaara but in the end, he had done it on his own free will because he blamed Gaara for the death of his sister. Gaara remembered what happened and then he suddenly he snapped as he screamed as loud as he could. Gaara Transformed...

Shikimaru saw this as he then took this opportunity and took Sasuke and fled "_sorry Mr"_ thought Shikimaru sadly as Pakkun and Sakura followed as they too fled.

"_Oh no! He transformed even further..."_Temari thought as she fell off her tree and when she was about to feel the impact of the floor she lands in someone's arms.

"What the" says a surprised Temari as she looks at the person who is carrying her bridal style she tries to budge however as she wants to be let go.

"Stop I got you, don't worry" said Naruto as he held her tighter. He looks at the scene where Shikimaru and co left and thought "_Somethings never change_" as Naruto then looks at Temari.

Temari notices and looks at him and she is shocked at what see sees, she sees the cold eyes of Naruto "_Those eyes they are so cold what made him look like this" _thought Temari. "It would seem I'm going to be taking you seriously" Said Naruto in a cold voice as he summoned a Kage bunshin which took Temari and stood next to him.

Gaara screams as he gets ready to attack Naruto notices and started to do a series of hand signs...

Gaara in Shukaku mode attacks...Temari closes her eyes in fear…Naruto finishes his hand signs and smiles a cruel smile

"**Uzumaki sealing art; Connection between heaven and Earth"** said Naruto finishing his technique as Shukaku suddenly disappears.

**At the Kage stands **

"Orochimaru I won't forgive you" Said Minato angrily as Orochimaru tilted his head sideways he responded "What wont you forgive me off, something you have done yourself. Abandoning a child at the hands of his enemies kukukuku that's cruel even for me. My what bad parents you both are" says Orochimaru as Minato without warning ran forward unleashing his second signature technique "RASENGAN" screamed Minato as he charged leaving the crying form of Kushina behind.

Orochimaru saw this coming has let go of Sarutobi and jumped back to dodge the Rasengan as when he done that Sarutobi Unleashed his technique "**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" **as the old man summoned a huge fireball to his student who also dodged the fireball as Orochimaru again flown towards the air.

"Now is not the time to play around sensei you will die here **Sen'ei Tajashu (Hidden snake hands)**" said Orochimaru as lots of snakes flew towards Minato and Sarutobi. Sarutobi responds using his second technique **Earth Release: Wall of Earth" **Sarutobi spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies into a strong, protective wall as it covered both Minato and Sarutobi and Kushina which blocks the snake attacks resulting the area to be enveloped in smoke. When the smoke was uncovered both Minato, Sarutobi, Orochimaru and Kushina still in the same position as she was before, still looked broken as the three men looked ready for round two.

"Tch the battle seems to be underway" says an annoyed A not used to be sitting back as he looks on to the battle. Mei is also looking at the battle with a hardened expression.

"Mizukage-Sama, the feudal lords are safe" Says Aoi as he arrives with Chojuro who nodded in agreement.

"Good Aoi what's with this barrier" said Mei who implies Aoi to check around, he nodded and then used his hidden Byakugan and saw that there are four people protecting the wall as they are using their chakra to keep it up.

"Mizukage-Sama there are four people who is the cause of this barrier" Said Aoi by which Mei nodded as this was also heard by the Cloud group and the Konoha Anbu group.

"Shall we go after these people" said Karui itching to fight. A nodded at her as he gathered up his forces.

"Omoi, Karui, Samui go after them make sure you bring one back" Said A as Mei sent Aoi and Chojuro to do the same and the Konoha Anbu went after the sound four.

But this was delayed as a huge shadow can be seen as it covered the area this makes the Cloud Ninja's and the Mist Ninja's inspect the source of the shadow as they all looked up "Whats that" Said Chojuro as he couldn't see clearly at what that thing is.

"Hmm" grunts Aoi as he starts using is Dojutsu to look at the thing Chojuro is looking at what he saw could literally make his heart stop. Mei Notice the expression on Aoi's face and asks what's wrong he ignores her however as he screams out.

"RUNNNNNN" Aoi screams as he ran as fast as he could as Mei and Chojuro followed soon after. The Raikage notices what they are doing and for some reason he listens as he feels something dreadful's about to happen so he and his group disperse.

Outside the purple barrier at the north section Tayuya can be seen in her position. She looks angry however because the source of her anger is at a person south from her that person has four arms surprisingly.

"_Damn fucking four arms is pissing me off_"thought Tayuya as she looked at Kidomaru who noticed Tayuya looking at him and gave her a smirk. Even though they are way far off she can see that smirk in which she retaliates with the middle finger.

"Eat that! Eh.. what a prick." Said Tayuya as she then too saw the huge shadow but this time it could be identified as she saw what the shadow was and she looked freaked.

"FUCK THAT I'M OUT OF HERE" Screamed Tayuya as she saw what was coming like any other person she cherished her life first as she left the barrier by which it dispersed.

"What the Tayuya.. .What are you doing" Said Jirobu as Tayuya ran past him screaming fucking big shit coming down by which he looked at what Tayuya meant he too was freaked out as suddenly he screamed "ORCHIMARU-SAMA GET OUT OF THERE, SOMETHING IS COMING FROM THE SKY"

Orochimaru, Minato and Sarutobi's round two was delayed as they too looked at the sky. What they saw was something unbelievable as they never in their ninja career seen something like this before.

The thing that was sailing down the air was the huge form of the Gaara –shukaku Biju form (shukaku isn't in control as Gaara is not asleep yet.).

"WHAT IS THIS" Orochimaru screamed as he got ready to flee out of the area as fast as he could. Sarutobi and Minato in their shocked form did the same as Sarutobi screamed at the Konoha Anbu to warn the others to flee whereas Minato screamed out to Kushina to get out of the way by which she didn't reply as she was still damaged on what has been occurred.

At the Arena panic ensued as Shinobi can be seen fleeing far away from the stands.

"Thats shukaku, Gaara what in the world are you doing" Said Baki as he looked at the huge form of said Biju sailing through the air there is time however as he then looked at his opponent Genma "it would seem our battle is over." Said Baki as Genma nodded in agreement. As they both sunshined out of here.

"EVERYONE WE MUST LEAVE, GATHER THE GENIN AND RUN" screamed Kakashi to the Konoha group as they all gathered up. Kurenai with Anko took her group as Asuma did the same with the exception of Shikimaru, Gai and Tenten as well as Kakashi all left to leave the arena.

"KUSHINA" screamed Minato as he tried to use his Hirashin to save her but someone stopped him. _"What"_ thought Minato and looked at the person that stopped him it was Sarutobi who said "it is too late we must leave, you won't get there in time"

"BUT KUSHINA I CANT LEAVE HER" screamed Minato at the man he succeeded. "YOU WILL DIE, TRUST ME IN THIS SHE WILL BE ALRIGHT YOU MUST BELIEVE IN HER" Said Sarutobi in one of his speeches that wins people over as this always worked because Minato nodded in understanding as they both left.

"Kukukukuku it would seem you are cruel as always sensei, not surprising as Uzumaki's always seemed expendable in the eyes of Konoha" Thought Orochimaru who with his sound three disappeared.

"_Why did I leave you sochi...oh why..." _

"_In the end I will die alone and worthless as a woman who destroyed her values"_

"_My clan will be ashamed of me...they won't accept me anymore"_

Those were the thoughts of Uzumaki Kushina as she saw her so called husband and Hokage leave her to die _"Must you felt like this sochi when you were left behind" _thought Kushina as tears of sorrow left her as she kept apologising over and over. She closed her eyes accepting her fate but it would seem her end is not near as she felt someone grab her.

"Not yet" said a young voice belonging to that of a man as he left in an impossible speed.

Gaara-Shukaku's monster form crashed right in the stadium as it created a big eruption crushing everything in sight as the forest and the Kage stands surrounding it were all crushed as now the stadium looked like a piece of rubble as a huge crater now lied where the stadium once was. A huge smoke of dust can be seen covering everything due to the result of the impact.

Far away from the designated area shinobies gathered around the trees of the forest to wait for the dust to clear up and see the damage the impact made.

The 3 Kages and their shinobies gathered ready for what lies within the dust, all the kages were with their shinobies on separate trees.

"What happened" Said Kakashi as he left Sasuke somewhere safe when he saw Sakura, Shikimaru and Pakkun when they told him what happened. Kakashi looked for answers, as Aoi the man who knew what's going on thanks to his Byakugan responded.

"It would seem that a Biju, Shukaku to be exact came from the sky" when this was said everyone's eyes widen in disbelieve. Kiba being the most vocal one of the rookies said what he had in mind.

"You expect us to believe that it was a huge monster that did this and… IT CAME FROM THE SKY!" screamed Kiba as the rookies nodded in agreement.

"Only a Baka would believe that" said Sakura in a screeching voice as if it was Sasuke that said that a monster came from the sky she would be the first to listen. Her screeching voice echoed in the forest making it louder as this made everyone flinch in pain, all protecting their ears

"Be silent child and act like a civilized woman" Said Mei as she was annoyed at the little girl because of her, her ears started to hurt _"Dear god..argh… what atrocious voice" _Mei thought as tried to regain he bearings.

"The Mist ninjas are right it was Shukaku that came from the sky" Said Minato as Mei noticed he was missing someone.

"Where is your wife" Said Mei to Minato who had his head down and tried to ignore her. Mei noticed what he tried to do and tried to control her anger believing what he did was not true.

"You...abandoned her...your own wife" Said Mei trying to control her anger has she is very emotional in these kind of situations. Minato looked even more downcast when she said that as this proved Mei's theory. Everyone looked at what was going on as they too came to the same conclusion.

"YOU BASTARD YOU LEFT YOUR OWN WIFE WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU" screamed A as he tried to jump right at Minato but was stopped by his brother.

"Don't do it bro it will cause a international incident between our villages you know that" Said Killer Bee who tried his best to regain his composure as he desperately tried to hold back his Biju's power from leaking out as the Hachibi was angry. Bee looked at Yugito signalling her not to do something foolish.

"**KITTEN CONTROL YOU ANGER OR YOU WILL UNLEASH MY YOUKI"** screamed the Nibi who was desperately trying to control her anger _"But Nibi this bastard abandoned he wife...his own wife"_ thought Yugito to Nibi who responded "**all will be dealt with don't do something stupid"**

"He left Kushina to be squashed what kind of man is he" Thought Kurenai disgustingly as she looked at Minato with the most dirty look she can muster as today she saw Minato in a new light. However she noticed Anko flinching so Kurenai quickly acted to protect her friend from doing something stupid

"YOU LEFT KUSHINA BEHIND HOW COULD YOU" Screamed Anko as she tried pull out Kunai and save Kushina's Honour or what's left of it anyway.

"Anko stop jumping to conclusion Sensei isn't like that right Sensei" Said Kakashi who looked at Minato who then held his head down in shame signalling what he did to Kakashi.

Kakashi however still tried to protect Minato "Sensei didn't do it if he did, he didn't mean it you all... know that right...right" Said Kakashi who looked at the group as they all had a shocked expression on how he is dismissing such a thing. As Kakashi looked to his left a punch went sailing through right to his face.

"Urgh" grunted Kakashi as he fell to the ground nursing his face. "KAKASHI-SENSEI" screamed Sakura trying to help her teacher.

"Shut up Kakashi...you make me sick." Said Gai eyes burning in rage, as he looked at Minato who avoided his gaze.

"ENOUGH...we couldn't reach her as the Biju fell if we did we would have died" Said Sarutobi as when he said this someone laughed.

"Ahahahaha" Laughed Mei as Sarutobi glared at her asking what's funny.

"Your whats funny...We Konoha protect our comrades...This is what Konoha can do...We have the will of fire within us...did you know how silly you sounded. "Said Mei as Sarutobi glared at her in anger he was about to respond against her but was interrupted by A.

"Konoha pride in protecting their comrades . Well you just can't judge a book by its cover." Said A as Mei then continued

"Judging on what I see. I can see who is the culprit is on the abandonment and the suffering of Uzumaki Naruto it was YOU and you lap dog Namikaze" Said Mei as when she said this Minato went quite as Kakashi got angry.

"How dare you say that...you know nothing" said Kakashi pointing at Mei angrily as Kakashi looked ready for battle in a battle stance formation

"Stand where you are… you dare threaten our Mizukage" Said Aoi as he and Chojuro stood next to Mei ready to protect her from any assault.

The atmosphere looked tense as a battle could break out at any moment as you can cut the tension off with a Knife. However something else brought their the source of attention belonging to what lies within that dust

"GAARA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GAARA YOU MANIAC" Screamed a voice in the dust. This made everyone alert as some turned around to where the voice is coming from.

"Ummm where is my hat" Said a young voice preferably a male in the dust.

"ARE YOU STUPID WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GAARA" said the same female voice as it then sounded like that same person tried to attack the male voice.

"Stay where you are... I have a hostage…Ehehehe laughter could be heard... You aren't so tough now aren't you babe" said the Man's voice. But this didn't stop her as the man noticed.

"Wait...stop...we can...talk this out" Said the man pleadingly but to no avail.

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" **Said the woman unleashing her technique as it sent out a powerful explosion of wind dispersing the dust which identified who they are, well the woman and the unconscious form of Gaara actually as the man is nowhere to be found. The shinobies all situated at the tree jumped back on the ground to identify them properly.

"That's the sand Shinobi" Said Kiba as Ino identified who she was "that's...Temari yeah that's her name" Said Ino in a loud voice as Mei looked irritated as she hates uncivilized women.

"Where did he go that BASTARD" Screamed Temari in anger as she then saw Gaara and ran towards him trying to look if he is ok. Konoha Anbu then came surrounding her and her brother it was the same Anbu that was at the Kage stands.

"You there you are under arrest" Said the Lion Anbu speaking for his group. As he then looked at his Hokage for support when he saw Sarutobi nodding his head in agreement he then went to apprehend Temari who held her brother tight. This was stopped however when three Kunais was thrown right at the Anbu's who all shunshined away from Temari to dodge the Kunais.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" Said a young voice trying to sound like a manly voice. Everyone looked at whom that was and as you can see the person got his straw heat back. "_Damn straw-hat it's like it wants to leave its owner"_ thought the man as he is standing at the edge of the crater, as right behind him is the huge hole that was once the stadium and around it you can see rubble of buildings and destroyed trees. The man is acting cool but not succeeding as he is holding a certain red head. Everyone noticed this as Minato regained his right frame of mind and then screamed out.

"KUSHINA! LET HER GO" Screamed Minato who brought out his signature Kunai in order to flash right at the man.

Knowing what Minato was trying to do the man yelled out "Stop right there...trying to save your wife now Kukukuku...well she is in my hands now ahahahahaha" laughed the man in an evil like tone similarly to that of a certain snake.

Everyone got into their battle like stance except Mei who knew who he was.

"That's the straw-hat guy" screamed Kiba as Kurenai looked at Naruto in concentration.

"Let sensei's wife go this instant" Said Kakashi as he charged up a Chidori.

"Wait on my signal then we go alright" Said A quietly to his shinobies as he knows the man at the moment means no harm, the Cloud Nins all nodded at their leader.

"Ehehehehehe...Now you listen up I want something or this girl will pay the price" Said Naruto with a smile that promised pain. Mei knowing who he is responded.

"What are your demands" Said Mei asking Naruto's price, who then smiled and was about say something but had nothing to say.

"I want...no not that...Yeah I want...that isn't what I want either...AHHA" screamed Naruto who founded out what he wanted much to Mei's amusement. But before he was about to say something someone soared through the air with a technique in tow.

"RASENGEN" Screamed the figure as Naruto who dodged with Kushina with him in the air jumped right Next to Temari and Gaara and at front of the group as everyone looked ready to attack.

"Jiraiya-sensei" screamed Minato hope evident in his eyes. Then Naruto noticed the atmosphere he was in as his eyes widened.

"WAIT! What the hell is this...I know what this is...it is the good guys vs. the bad guy" Said Naruto scrunching his face in thought as he then carried on "But I am not the bad guy here".

"Yes you are! You are holding Sensei's wife hostage" said Kakashi as Naruto responded "Are you a shinobi" in which Kakashi then screamed right back "Yes I am in fact. Boy!"

"A ninja is supposed to be aware of his surrounding if you are then that shows that I saved the man's so called wife here from certain death" Said Naruto as Kakashi eyes widen which made him look stupid as Cloud ninjas and the Mist Ninja's Laughed.

"Sensei what are you doing here" Said Minato to his teacher but no response came as Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smirked.

"It took me very long time to find you Uzumaki Naruto! It was by pure luck that you came to the Chuunin exams" said Jiraiya as when he said this everyone's eyes widen in disbelieve except Mei as the rookies screamed out.

"WHATTTTT!"

"_Hrn where am I, am I dead" _Thought Kushina as when she opened her eyes she was being carried by someone in a way Minato did when he saved her long ago. Thinking about him however made her sick to her stomach. She then heard a name that she wanted to hear for so long…. The name of her beloved son.

"Sochi..." said Kushina groggily as she tries to wake up Naruto ignored however when he then said

"Can you stand" by which she nodded and then she stood up. Minato then ran at her asking her if she was ok. As when he tried to touch her she slaps his hand away. This was noticed by everyone and what Kushina said shows the implications of what Minato has done.

"Don't ever touch me again...ever! you trash!" Said Kushina in anger at Minato whose eyes were wide in shock. Minato tried reaching to her but was stopped by his straw hat wearing son.

"You heard the lady" said Naruto to his father only by blood. Minato eyes narrow at his son when Jiraiya spoke.

"Naruto you do know who they are right" said the Sannin to his godson

"Who are they to me exactly" said Naruto as Kushina's eyes went wide in that regard as Minato clenched his fists.

"They are your parents Naruto" said Jiraiya expecting Naruto to be in shock but he got the exact opposite.

"Sorry you got the wrong guy they aren't my parents nor will they ever be" said Naruto as Kushina let loose some tears and Minato had his head down.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT BAKA THEY ARE YOUR PARENTS" Screamed out Sakura which again annoyed Mei who unleashed killer intent.

"What did I tell you about being civilized" said Mei in a venom like voice. As Sakura shut right up in fear as Naruto answered the pink haired girl.

"I don't speak to ignorant people who don't know how to live life properly by only following others" said Naruto in disgust. As Sakura eyes widen at the insult.

"Naruto-Kun we were looking for you ever since your disappearance when you were just 6" Said Sarutobi as Mei's eyes widen at the comment _"He left the village at the age of six alone" _thought Mei in worry.

"Well I am here right now aren't I…? So say what you want" Said Naruto in an irritated voice. As he looked at the crowd and noticed Kurenai as he then waved at her. You can see her eyebrow twitching in irritation much to Mei's and Asuma's ire and Anko's delight. Sarutobi however had a concentrated expression as he was thinking about how to deal with the man in front of him.

"Naruto we are asking you to come back to the leaf" said Jiraiya as the Cloud and Mist ninja looked shocked. Naruto looked at the Sannin as he took of his Straw hat showing his face to the world much to the girls delight as they all blushed except Sakura as she believed Sasuke looked better.

"You want me to join Konoha" said Naruto as Jiraiya nodded as Naruto carried on "A village that the former leader abandons his wife to be flattened… a village where they abuse a kid everyday trying to kill him and you want said kid now man to join the village where is birth parents abandoned him to die...are you stupid" said Naruto as when he finished the Konoha Jounins , Jiraiya and Minato looked downcast in shame whereas Kushina looked broken and Sarutobi eyes narrowed at each word.

"You never went through that dobe...Stop acting cool" said Kiba as Hinata also looked sad.

"YEAH BAKA YOU COULD NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING" Screamed Sakura as she noticed Mei's eyes narrow and then went quite.

"Are you stupid you're clearly not up to date with the world? As compared to him you are nothing" Said Samui looking at Sakura in disgust.

"Girls like you make us look bad" Said Karui taking jabs at Sakura as Omoi went for the kill

"Man look at that forehead it's huge...Shit its ridiculously shiny" Laughed Omoi, Karui and surprisingly Kiba and Naruto as tears started to fall at Sakura eyes.

"Anyway Naruto–san you do know that people are after you right" Said Yugito to the Kyuubi vessel.

"Ah you mean the Uzumaki clan. Just forget about them they will leave me alone when they get bored." Said Naruto in a dismissive manner as Kushina then spoke

"Why are you ignoring them they gathered up because they look up to you" Said Kushina as Naruto eyes looked sad for moment which Kushina noticed as Naruto then just shrugged

"I didn't call them…In fact they made things harder for me" Said Naruto as Kushina's eyes went wide.

"Why is that, you could've had a family..."Said Jiraiya as he suddenly stopped when Naruto glared at him with eyes as cold as glaciers.

"You don't know anything about me don't assume that you do fool" Said Naruto threatening the Sannin as his eyes went in shock because of Naruto's cold stare.

"Thats enough we are getting nowhere Uzumaki is not under your jurisdiction so what he does is none of your concern." Said A as Sarutobi eyes widen because Naruto left the village as a civilian so that there is nothing he can do.

"But Naruto you must..." Jiraiya was about to carry on convincing Naruto but was interrupted by his sensei.

"He is right Jiraiya there is nothing we can do" Said Sarutobi as he gritted his teeth as this seemed to be unnoticed by others but Naruto as he smirked at the old fool which frustrated the old fool even further.

Minato looked at Naruto as Naruto noticed Minato looking at him then Naruto spoke

"You thought I will be a lapdog of this village huh Minato...you are wrong because if you think about it, the difference between you and me is one thing" Said Naruto as Minato had an intense look when he responded

"What is it Naruto" Naruto smiled as he said "You are the lapdog because if you think about it why did you become Hokage" Sarutobi's eyes went wide at that remark as Kushina noticed as she then looked at Naruto for an explanation. Kakashi interrupted as he thinks he knows the answer.

"Thats because he is a prodigy who created the Hirashin and the Rasengan which made Konoha win the war over Rock" the Konoha rookies nodded in agreement as the Mist and Cloud Ninja's looked at Naruto to explain when he just laughed.

"Is that it just two techniques and he is a prodigy. I have I faced Uzumaki's that can flash just as fast has him, I have seen Hanzo use much more devastated techniques than him." Said Naruto has everyone was shook from disbelieve.

"What you faced Uzumakies!" Said Kushina in shock as Naruto nodded as he replied "Yes I faced two strong Uzumakies both at different times so when I defeated them they acknowledged me as their leader" Kushina's eyes went wide at that.

"So you really faced Hanzo" Said Jiraiya but Naruto ignored him as he carried on "Orochimaru he truly was a genius and was the one destined to be the fourth the reason he was declined was because he was a genius".

"What...do you mean" Said Minato as him and everyone else was getting confused except Sarutobi

"Stop Naruto you don't know what you are doing" said Sarutobi hesitantly as this was noticed by everyone.

"_Why is father getting scared_" thought Asuma as Naruto said "It is the same as the Uzumaki clan they were betrayed by Konoha because Sarutobi was jealous of the Uzumaki clan's power as when Mito gave birth to her and Hashirama's child he only had his father's blood because Mito asked the Kyuubi to erase all traces of Uzumaki blood within him so it won't belong to Konoha. Everyone and Kushina's eyes went wide.

So when the clan was destroyed by Rock and Cloud due to the war imagine Sarutobi's surprise when little Kushina came to Konoha. Sarutobi had a second god given chance to produce an Uzumaki for Konoha but this couldn't work because Kushina was an Uzumaki and they are known for their stubbornness and also because all the women of the clan have an anti-rape seal on them since birth so they could only have a child out of love.

"_What such seal is unheard" _thought Mei as she was amazed of the Uzumaki clan's power. As everyone as well were astonished on what they were hearing.

"Wait there is no such thing as a seal like that" Said Jiraiya as Naruto just ignored him as he carried on.

"Seals is a powerful art and that the only ones that could control it to its full potential were the Uzumaki's, the reason being was that they were taught since birth…it's like breathing for them." Said Naruto as Kushina noticed that he was referring the Uzumaki as "them" by which she asked what he meant by that.

"Well firstly when I learned seals it took me 3 whole years just to get grasp at it" Said Naruto as this made everyone eyes wide at what he meant.

"But Uzumaki's are master at seals...Said Jiraiya as Kushina interrupted him

"Yes Uzumaki are masters at seals. That's because we had a secret teaching method that combined with the males huge chakra reserves and the female's special chakra it made things a lot easier. Said Kushina as everyone eyes went wide and Sarutobi's eyes narrowed when Kushina mentioned the secret teaching method but hope was lost on what Naruto said next.

"Yes the secret method… only an Uzumaki can do the secret method. As for me I never was taught nor knew the secret method" Said Naruto as Sarutobi eyes narrowed calculatedly as his plan was shoot to hell.

"But….how are you good at seals" Said Mei as she knew Naruto's skill as she saw him go at it in the bloodline war.

"I'm not a genius…The reason for my strength was because I only knew two things in my whole life either die….Or live in order to live I had to be strong so I took the second option." Said Naruto as Kushina and Mei looked downcast as everyone else eyes went wide.

"I had to be strong in not just seals but all aspects of Ninja techniques so imagine my surprise when people called me the "Divine Maelstrom" a prodigy…I'm only strong because my enemies were strong if I didn't keep up I wouldn't be here today." Said Naruto as his eyes looked sad remembering his childhood, Hanzo's training and the horrible exams he gave. When he said this Kushina,Kurenai,Anko and Gai looked downcast at the horrible life he had while he was in Konoha.

"So the power you displayed at the war…you were at Mist for a different reason weren't you" Said Mei quietly looking at Naruto as he looked at her in the eye signalling that was the case. Mei's eyes went wide as she found out that Naruto came to help them for a selfless reason as he looked at her in concern.

"Anyway…Minato here knows the power of a born and raised Uzumaki can do… don't you" Said Naruto as Minato eyes went downcast as he knows what Naruto meant.

"Stop with this lies Naruto" said Kakashi as he refused to believe what the young Uzumaki is saying

"Naruto-Kun isn't one to lie" said Mei as Naruto smiled a kind smile at her at which she slowly blushed at that so he carried on.

"So Minato I'm I liar" Said Naruto as Minato looked down in shame as Kushina turned away. This caused a chain reaction. As Jiraiya was frozen in shock at what Naruto meant.

"I can't believe the Uzumaki's were that powerful no wonder they were destroyed_" _Said Killer Bee as A and the Cloud Ninja's agreed and said "If Rock found this out I don't know how they will react.

"Konoha is full of liars, as all this time they were hiding behind the Uzumakies success, no wonder they wanted the clan" Said Mei as Sarutobi glared at her.

"I...can't believe this" said Kiba as the rookies were too shocked, as everything they learned were thrown out the window.

"You know a man is truly successful if he has a woman that loves him" Said Naruto as Mei looked at Naruto with a blush which was noticed by Temari and Kurenai as their eyes narrowed.

"Okay back to the story...Orochimaru was denied because in other words he was hard to control whereas Minato was an easy pawn and also to make matters much easier he had Kushina by his side. Everyone eyes widen at that fact as this became too much for them too bare.

"In other words it should have been Kushina not Minato to be the fourth but she was an Uzumaki as Sarutobi would never allow an Uzumaki to become a hokage. All Minato was good at was being a pawn a figurehead where Sarutobi can control." Minato eyes went widen in shock as he started to shake Naruto was about to carry when someone snapped

THATS ENOUGH UZUMAKI NARUTO" screamed Sarutobi as Naruto smiled at that as finally the old man lost because once you lose you composure that's when you win.

"_What he was saying was true after all dad because if he wasn't you won't be angry"_ Thought Asuma as the old man looked shocked on what he just did, Shikimaru also thought the same as he too came to the same conclusion.

"I don't know what happened or why I was abandoned but what I just told you. You can all assume what happened yourselves." Said Naruto as Kushina looked sad and kept apologizing to Naruto as he ignored her pleas.

"There is more I could say but we got the gist of it in general the Uzumaki clan were the backbone of Konoha so when I was abused the old man kept comforting me saying he will be there for me."

Everyone was shocked at the Hokage as Naruto carried on "I 'm not stupid because if a child is abused as much as me he will know what's right from wrong… old man you and all of Konoha let me suffer so from my young eyes you all were my enemies so your plan for a permanent Uzumaki failed as I quickly left. The Konoha Ninja's kept flinching from what Naruto was saying. Has Naruto looked to the sky in thought.

"Heh Naruto become Hokage what utter bullshit, Hokage is job for shit." Said Naruto as the Konoha Ninja's eyes widen and the Cloud and Mist Ninja's looked like they are enjoying a free movie.

"So the difference between me and you is again one thing Minato...that's because I am not a pathetic pawn fool!" Said Naruto as Minato was left speechless.

Minato looked downcast has he had nothing to say. So when he looked at Kushina and Naruto he realised how he treated his family and promised himself he will do something about this. Kushina looked at Naruto and desperately hoped he would forgive her as she then vowed that she will be there for her son and teach him everything she knew as she hoped so dearly that it was not too late.

* * *

><p>Here is the Second chapter and again... <strong>review review review<strong> so that I can improve and upload quicker. The third chapter will be about the Uzumaki clan coming to Konoha to look for Naruto.

Minato in my opinion never done shit I think Kushina made him who he is. I mean come on the Hirashin relies on seals and Kushina is way better seal master than both Jiraiya and Minato.

Not hating Minato or anything but he looks like a pawn to me because no man will sacrifice his family...heck Sarutobi wont do what he done if he was in Minato's place...as all I have seen from Minato was protect Konoha this and that...

The Pairings will be a Harem you decide and tell me quickly...As I will show the Harem pairings next chapter so vote quickly and tell me your reasons why that girl should be in it...

Peace Iamafan123


End file.
